Problem: What is the value of ${\clubsuit}?$ $9\times {\clubsuit} = 36$ ${\clubsuit} = ~$
Answer: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $9$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${36}$ ? Each group would have $4$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $9 \times 4 = 36$ ${\clubsuit} = ~4$